matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chameleon Project
The''' Chameleon Project 'was a United States black-project to develop missiles with the same characteristics as other nations. History Early History Project Chameleon-042 began during the late 20th century, and was arguably one of the most sinister black-projects ever conceived by the United States. Overseen by a number of U.S. military officials, including General Weitzman, the U.S. military contracted the missile-constructing Axon Corporation to build a number of missiles that replicated the exact characteristics of intercontinental ballistic ballistic missiles built by foreign nations, such as India, Russia and North Korea. The principle was to use any one of these missiles to strike a target and make it appear as though the country that the missile appeared to be from had fired it, and therefore provide an excuse for the United States to start a war. Additionally, it was decided that the Chameleon missiles would work best when used in conjunction with another black-project, Kormoran; warships disguised as tankers. Additional security for activating and deactivating the missiles would come in the form of the CincLock-VII security system. The Chameleon missiles were stored at Axon Corp's production facility in Norfolk, Virginia. When Majestic-12 began planning to start a new Cold War, they learned of the existence of Chameleon thanks to Axon Corp's current CEO, Jonathon Killian. They planned to destroy a number of western cities in America and Europe, using Chameleon missiles from Iran (the Shahab-5's) and North Korea (Taep'o Dong-2's) to make it appears as a terrorist attack. Using their connections with the French DGSE, M-12 would use captured terrorists to stage an attack on the Norfolk facility and hide their involvement in the attack. The chaos-loving Killian, however, had his own plans, and added Chameleon clones of Taiwanese Sky Horses, Pakistani Ghauri-II's and Indian Angi-II's clones to additional Kormoran vessels, and an Isreali Jericho-2B from a former Soviet facility in Yemen. As a result of his plan, Killian would not cause a new Cold War, but instead global anarchy. Scarecrow After capturing Weitzman, a pair of MI6 agents attempted to interrogate him about Chameleon, only for him to end up decapitated in the chaos caused by Schofield and Knight. The Mossad agent Benjamin Rosenthal was killed before he could share what he knew of M-12's plan with Schofield's allies, but luckily Book II was able to collect several of his notes. Book II and Scott Moseley discovered the plans for the Chameleon missiles, and ordered a site inspection team intending to visit the Norfolk facility to move in early. The inspection team discovered the apparent terrorist attack at the site, confirming the theft of the missiles. Since Schofield was the only one who could disarm the CincLock-VII systems, he had some of his allies move to the Kormoran ships in San Francisco and New York in order to provide a satellite uplink for him to disarm them, while he infiltrated the ''Talbot in the English Channel. Despite attacks hindering their progress, Schofield soon successfully disarmed the Chameleon missiles intended to hit Europe and North America. However, in the process, Schofield discovered the additional missiles arranged by Killian, and while both the Whale and Hopewell could be dealt with easily by submersibles, the one in Yemen would require Schofield to travel there personally to disarm it. As they were using a pair of X-15s to fly to Yemen at high speed, Killian launched the Jericho-2B early, prompting Schofield and Rufus to chase after the final Chameleon missile while in flight in order to disarm it. After reaching the appropriate range to use the CincLock-VII, Schofield disarmed the Jericho clone moments before it reached its target city of Mecca. People Involved *General Ronson Weitzman (Project overseer) *Axon Corp **Jonathon Killian **Peter Dalton Goal The Chameleon Project was designed to recreate the exact same characteristics of missiles from other countries (e.g. flight signatures, contrail wakes and blast signatures). If put to use, these missiles would be launched at a target, any resulting investigation would incorrectly assume that another country - the one who created the original missile - fired it, and allow the United States to declare war by saying the framed country fired first. The Chameleon Project was to be used in tandem with the Kormoran Project, using disguised warships to launch the cloned missiles from locations not in U.S. territory. Chameleon Missiles *Agni-I **Original Country - India ** Kormoran Launch Vessel - MV Whale *Ghauri-II **Original Country - Pakistan ** Kormoran Launch Vessel - MV Whale *Jericho 2B **Original Country - Israel ** Kormoran Launch Vessel - N/A *M-5 **Original Country - France ** Kormoran Launch Vessel - N/A *Shahab-5 **Original Country - Iran ** Kormoran Launch Vessels - MV Ambrose *Sky Horse-3 **Original Country - Taiwan ** Kormoran Launch Vessel - MV Hopewell *SS-18 **Original Country - Russia ** Kormoran Launch Vessel - N/A *Taep'o Dong-2 **Original Country - North Korea ** Kormoran Launch Vessels - MV Jewel and MV Talbot *Trident-II D-5 **Original Country - United Kingdom ** Kormoran Launch Vessel - N/A Trivia *The project's name - Chameleon - comes from the animal's ability to disguise itself. Category:Scarecrow Category:Projects